


Bed of roses

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Being a superhero brings a whole new meaning to making love under the stars. (or does it?)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Bed of roses

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* So I started humming Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses this morning and the thought that this sounds like something Adrien would totally do wouldn't leave me alone. (I can't believe this has always been my favourite Bon Jovi song and I never realised how depressing the lyrics are, gah! What inspired me was the "I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses" part.) I was thinking about something very romantic at first, roses and all, but it *somehow* crossed into spicy territory (hence the rating). Sorry, not sorry.

A secluded rooftop, a blanket and some throw pillows, a lonesome candle. And rose petals. He didn’t know why he’d insisted so much on the rose petals, since they’d gotten squashed pretty quickly but it somehow added to the atmosphere, he was sure.

Or not, he thought, as he plucked a withered petal from Marinette’s hair and threw it away discreetly.

He tried to remember how it had looked when they’d arrived, tried to imagine how it had looked through her eyes when she first opened them. He remembered her gasp of delight and the flame mirrored in her eyes as she turned to him. It hadn’t taken her long to decode his motive for bringing her there and she’d quickly made him forget anything else. 

Until now when he felt the tension in his shoulder blades and all the way down to his waist. He’d feel it in the morning, no doubt about that, but he’d welcome the pain, cherish the reminder of their time together.

He hadn’t really taken into account the hardness of the roof until it was too late and the pillows were out of reach. He didn’t regret it and it was still better than Marinette feeling like that. Although on second thoughts, her knees were probably bruised. 

His mind flashed back to her dark silhouette against the night sky, after a soft breeze extinguished the candle and they were too busy to light it again, just like they’d been too busy to get those pillows. He hadn’t really needed light. The starry sky behind her, the distant lights throwing shadows on her dewy skin, it had been more than enough. He’d surrendered to his other senses instead although he’d secretly wanted to feast his eyes on her naked form too. Another time.

“How are your knees?” he asked, as he tucked a lock of hair that was tickling his chest behind her ear. She laughed softly and her breath on his skin made him shiver just a little.

“They’ll be sore, for sure. But I don’t regret it,” she added, her voice with those husky overtones that told him she was reliving the same thing as him all too clearly. That final rocking movement that probably sealed the fate of her knees but had also made her tighten exquisitely around him. He’d been overwhelmed by the sensation but not enough to miss the way she’d thrown her head back and moaned loudly into the night. This only added to the wonderful way she felt around him, finally pushing him over the edge too.

It was no wonder that the memories and sensations were so fresh and vivid in his mind, but he had a feeling he’d long remember the vision of her straddling him in the inky darkness and chasing the pleasure that had overcome both of them. It was rare that they had such moments for themselves, that much was true. This was what had brought this on after all.

“I really needed this,” Marinette murmured sleepily in his arms and he placed a soft kiss to her damp hair. The air was pleasantly warm so there was no need to cover themselves at all, instead they let their skin to breathe and cool in the night air. “I don’t know how you do this, but you always seem to know what I need, as if you’re reading my mind.”

He shook with silent laughter making her look up at him with an amused expression. She always got it backwards. Well, not always, but in this case, definitely.

“To be honest, I acted very selfishly this time. _I_ definitely needed this and couldn’t wait any longer for the right time, so I decided to create the opportunity myself. Of course, I also felt like you needed it too. If the seductive looks you’ve been giving me the past few days were any indication.” He laughed again as she slapped him playfully on the arm and feigned indignation. “In conclusion, it worked well for both of us, right?”

“Yeah. Tell me again why we haven’t done anything like this before?” She was right to wonder that. After all they did have unlimited access to every rooftop in Paris and the freedom to sneak out whenever they wanted.

“The back and knee pain,” he reminded her and she chuckled. 

“That’s true. But you can’t deny that it feels kind of decadent. I know we shouldn’t be using our powers like that, but… “ She always felt guilty about that. Although the kwamis hadn’t protested at all, leaving them alone while they enjoyed their snacks in some nook close by but far enough to give them privacy.  
“We’re not hurting anyone and besides, no one knows we’re doing it,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” She said, looking around. He was sure, he’d gone to great lengths to find this place, making sure it was secluded and private enough. There was no way anyone could see them up there. He wouldn’t have brought her there if he had any doubts, let alone lie there naked without any qualms. 

“I’m sure. Although someone might have heard us, especially you,” he teased her and he could practically feel her cheek grow warmer where it touched his skin. 

“Do you really think so?” She asked, a hint of unease in her voice. 

“No, m’lady, I’m just teasing you. You weren’t that loud and even if someone heard something, it would have been faint enough to make them think it was coming through an open window. You do realise we’re not the only ones busying themselves in this pleasant way on this fine night, right?”

“Don’t make me plot revenge to make you shout my name for all of Paris to hear next time,” she threatened him and her eyes flashed dangerously, although a small smile was playing on her lips.

“As much as I would love that, we’d better keep that within the confines of our bedrooms,” he said although the mere thought of what she was plotting sent delicious tingles down his spine. This in turn made him realise that the next time could happen much sooner than expected in spite of his initial reaction.

“Next time?” he asked, hopefully. He would have flipped their positions effortlessly to show her his enthusiasm but the thought of her back hurting the way his did stopped him. And he was pretty sure her knees were not up to round two. Damn, it would really have to wait.

“I like this place,” Marinette said, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through his mind. “Maybe we could use it more often,” she added with a wink. 

“I agree. At least while it’s warm,” he noted. He then shifted and groaned.

“You sound like an old man, kitty,” she teased him. “I thought someone as young and strong as you would be more resilient,” she added with a giggle. 

He was on his feet before she could react, gathering pillows in his arms and placing them under her while she looked on confused. 

“That’s it, you asked for it,” he said once he made sure she would be as comfortable as possible and settled between her legs. 

“What exactly?” She asked although her arms were around him and bringing him close. 

“Proof that I can endure more,” he said as he trailed kisses up her neck. “I can’t wait to see how you plan to make me scream and which name you would prefer me to use,” he added before his lips found hers. 

His last thought was to thank the stars for his foresight that had made him bring a whole box of condoms. He felt sure they could get creative and work through it all without suffering too much after that. It was a fun challenge anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I totally didn't write this while I was supposed to be working.


End file.
